


Tether

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  It's just a leash, pulling him along.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.  I just play in the sandbox.  <br/>Author's Note: Thanks to Cornerofmadness for the edits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tether

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: 'leash'

X X X

The corners of his mouth pulling down, Ling used the back of his fingers to touch Ed's flushed cheek. The heat from his skin nearly caused an automatic reaction; the activation itch of the carbon-based shield nearly engulfing Ling's fingers.

 _He's hot._ Greed's voice echoed within Ling's head.

"He's sick." Ling sighed. "Humans get that way, when they've been thrown in an icy river and nearly drowned. Automail doesn't float." If it hadn't been for Heinkel's quick actions, Ed might not be alive. When the bank collapsed, it had taken Ed with it, sending him straight to the bottom of the swollen river.

 _He can't die._

Something Greed and he agreed upon, at least. "He won't." Ling spoke those words with quiet assurance. "There are people waiting for him." That didn't stop Ling from pulling the jacket tighter around Ed's neck when he shivered. Why had the alchemist been the one to go down? He was the only one who could transmute stuff to make more blankets. At least he'd managed to create the little hut they were in before he'd blacked out. Ling doubted Ed would've lasted outside in the storm whirling around the earthen building.

Greed laughed. _People waiting – that's just a leash, pulling him along!_

Ed wheezed and coughed, reddened eyes blinking open for a few seconds.

Ignoring Greed, Ling brushed the hair off Ed's sweating forehead. "Can you drink?"

"Hnn?" Ed licked his lips.

Darius helped him sit up and Ling raised the canteen, careful not to spill the water. Ed swallowed greedily, nearly choking, then wagged a hand. Darius and Ling got him settled again and Ed sighed. "Win…Al…thanks for takin' care…." His fever-glazed eyes drifted closed.

Darius raised his eyebrows at Ling, who frowned back. Greed made a rude noise. _See what I mean? The alchemist is tethered to them. It'll slow you down. It'll slow me down._

"But I'm not giving up on him. And neither are you."

There was a chuckle, low and cold and completely alien, despite how many times Ling had heard it before. _I never give up on my possessions, Prince,_ and something, like a carbon shield, swarmed over his vision.

X X X


End file.
